


Cloud Nine

by aliensister



Series: Drugs Aren't All Bad I Guess [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alot of swearing, Breakfast, Coming Out, F/M, Family, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: *Sequel to How High Are You?!*It's the morning after, the Gallagher's are waiting for some answers from Mickey and Ian. Ian's waiting on some answers from his... boyfriend? and Mickey... well Mickey isn't sure what the fuck is going on...





	1. Happy Endings Are Made Of These

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm bringing it... sequel time!
> 
> However, I have decided to do this in 2 parts... but I'mma give you the happy ending first and the *snortgiggles* next part... See I even made it longer!! lol

Mickey Milkovich was floating on cloud nine, if cloud nine smelt like Ian Gallagher. Somehow the pillow he’d hugged under his arm smelt like the detergent that Ian’s clothes always smelt of and his sheets smelt kind of like he’d spent the night fucking Gallagher, which was how he liked them. Mickey rubbed his face against the soft sheets and paused.

Which was why he had bitched Mandy out three days ago, after she ripped his sheets off his bed while he was on a run with his dad and washed them. Mickey wracked his brain, he was sure he hadn’t fucked Ian in the bed since getting back from the run, his dad was home and not trashed, so sneaking Ian to re-scent the sheets had been off the table. 

Lifting his head up, he tried to open his eyes and quickly slammed them shut again, the room was filled with sunshine. His body tensed, his room never got like that, ‘Thankfully.’ But this meant he wasn’t in his bed, or at home. 

Mickey felt like this realisation had taken him hours to work out, but in reality, it was only seconds, which was probably why he hadn’t noticed the familiar hands pressing into the back of his thighs. Hands that were spreading him, thumbs massaging his lower ass cheeks and open mouthed kisses being rained down on his spine.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed a shock of red hair, Ian Gallagher, was currently licking his way down Mickey’s crack, which is exactly where he wanted him. He allowed his head to flop forward, groaning into the mattress beneath. 

His brain wanted to think, where exactly in the Gallagher house was he? How the hell did Ian sneak him in? How was he going to sneak out? But as soon as a thought would enter his brain, a swipe of Ian’s tongue would push it away. 

He felt fingers join the tongue that was currently melting his bones and his eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Jesus fuck, get on me now!” Mickey begged, yes, begged. He couldn’t give a fuck, he’d blame the drugs still floating around his system, but all he knew was that he really need Ian’s dick pounding into him right then. He felt Ian shuffle back and he went to move to his knees but was quickly pinned to the mattress. 

“Nuh uh, not this time. This time we’re doing it my way.” Gallagher chuckled into his ear, Mickey’s eyebrows rose but he couldn’t move his head to look at the ginger who was sucking and biting the nape of his neck. 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Gallag…” Mickey tried to growl, but it lost effect as he broke off into a low pitched whine as Ian slid inside him.

Mickey’s hands fisted in the sheets as he got ready for their usual punishing pace, his brows knitting as Ian slowly withdrew, he felt Ian roll his hips, languidly re-entering Mickey’s body. Ian’s nose pushed against the back of his neck, breathing in deeply, sending goose bumps over Mickey’s flesh. 

Their fucking was unhurried, slow push and pull of flesh, Ian’s hands blazed trails over Mickey’s body. Ian’s mouth was sucking and kissing and biting every square inch it could reach, probably leaving marks but Mickey couldn’t think to stop him. 

His hands released the sheets, one reached back behind him to grab a hold of Ian’s luscious ass and the other fisted in his hair, holding Ian’s mouth to him. 

He couldn’t hold back the groans and moans that Ian wrung from him, he couldn’t even try to half-heartedly protest as Ian chanted ‘mine,’ in his ear with every breath. Their bodies were sweat slicked, sliding against each other like they were created for this very moment, legs tangled, Ian’s front pressed from head to toe against Mickey’s back.

He could feel every muscle flexing above him, driving him to oblivion, their combined pants, groans and moans echoed through Mickey’s ears and thought he had never heard a hotter sound. He felt Ian’s hand wedge itself between his body and mattress and he shuffled slightly, using his knees to allow a little space to lift his hips, changing the angle.

‘Guh!’

‘Mhm’

The minute Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey’s dick and growled ‘You’re mine, Mick.’ His hips bucked. Mickey was gone. Their lazy pace was gone, Ian’s other hand threaded through Mickey’s hair, turning him so Ian could claim him mouth as his hips slammed into him. 

Their kisses were wet, and hungry and a clash of lips and teeth and echoed the other place their bodies were joining. Ian leaned back and pulled Mickey’s hips up with him, he set a bruising pace, pounding into Mickey with no remorse. Their bodies slapped together and Mickey gasped into the sheets as he tried to hold his body in place. 

“Cum for me Mick, cum,” Was all it took for Mickey to come undone, not even able to care as he heard Ian shout his name as he emptied himself inside Mickey’s body. 

Mickey collapsed onto the bed, with Ian straddling him. Mickey could never work out where the fuck the ginger got all that every from, he was only a couple of years younger than him, but with a heated glance over his shoulder at the other boy’s body, Mickey could admit he was in good shape. He watched as Ian leaned over him, grabbing the cigarettes from the bedside table. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Mickey flipped him off but smirked, bucking his hips so Ian would lift enough for him to roll onto his back underneath the way-too-perky Gallagher. 

“So… how the fuck did I get… Lip’s room?” Mickey asked, plucking the lit cigarette from Ian’s lips. Ian’s face dropped for a second before he started to guffaw.

“Fuck… Mick! What do you remember about last night?” Ian asked when he finally calmed enough to string a sentence together. 

Mickey drew back on the cigarette, brows knitting together as he thought back to the night before. He’d finished work, in a pissed off mood cause of the stupid knob sitting above him. He’d been pissed that all he’d wanted to do was drink, and fuck Gallagher, but instead having to listen to him whinge that time with his family was important and blah, blah, blah. 

Then Iggy had burst into his room with a bunch of baggies that he’d knicked of some little hipsters and a litre of Vodka. Then it got fuzzy, Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he’d blacked out, he grinned as Ian rubbed his temples. He knew it was super gay but he didn’t mind so much now, when they were alone at least. He started to get flashes, snippets of the night all hitting him at once.

‘Ha! I don’t have a fucking gag reflex, Ian’s dick is like…’

*Iggy’s face looked shocked*

*Mandy’s hand clapped over his mouth, to stop him from saying anything more, she looked scared and pissed off*

*Terry looking at them confused as he barrelled into the room*

*Iggy and Mandy practically frog marching him out of the house, yelling they were going to a party*

“Mickey, breath… you’re ok!” Ian murmured into his ear, he was wrapped around him and Mickey knew he was holding Ian too tightly but he couldn’t let go. 

‘…AND GAY!’

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Everyone in the Gallagher family knew, knew he was gay, knew he was fucking Ian.

“Fuck,” His rational brain for once kicked in, instead of his fight or flight response, as Ian murmured into his ear that he was safe and ok. 

Ian was right, they’d fucked all night, and again this morning, not quietly and no one had run in to kick the shit out of them, no one was standing over them screaming at them for being ‘fags’ in fact, he could hear the family downstairs, laughing and talking and cooking breakfast. 

“They don’t care, Mick, I promise.” Ian tried not to flinch as Mickey moved but relax as he stroked his fingers through Ian’s hair. Ian felt the jerky nod against his shoulder but sensed some of the tension leaving Mickey’s body. He couldn’t help it, he started dropping kissing along Mickey’s throat, listening to the older boy let out a half moan, half chuckle.

“Aye, as much I would love to go again... but I gotta eat… so you need to feed me, Gallagher…” Mickey said, promptly rolling his eyes at Ian’s heated look, “Yeah, feeding me dick ain’t gonna do it this time.”

“…and if you try and give that bullshit speech on the protein and crap in jizz again I will smack you in your pretty mouth.” Mickey exclaimed, shoving Ian off him and onto the floor. 

Mickey scanned the room for his clothes, nabbing his track pants from beside the dresser. He really hadn’t been dressed to go out last night, at least Mandy had managed to get him to shove some shoes on his feet, he thought to himself. Not that he was putting them back on now, he knew that he was about to have to face two of his worst nightmares. One, a room full of people who knew he loved the dick and two, the Gallagher’s who knew that he loved their fucking brother’s dick. 

He couldn’t find the tank he was wearing so he grabbed the shirt he’d seen Ian wearing yesterday at work off the bedside lamp that one of them had thrown there. The fucking thing was clearly too big but Mickey secretly took pleasure in how smelling like Gallagher kind of calmed him. 

“Shit.” Mickey scrubbed at his eyebrow, why the fuck did his life have to be so fucking complicated. The answer popped up in front of him, all pale and fucking muscles that Mickey wanted to mark. 

“Holy shit! Who the fuck?!?!” Mickey’s eyes almost popped out of his head, Ian’s neck looked like he’d gone ten rounds with Dracula. Ian proudly lifted his chin, turning his head so Mickey could get a good look at his own handy work, Ian had snuck off in the middle of the night to pee and survey the damage. 

“That’d be you, Vlad!” Ian’s grin was going to split his face if he wasn’t careful, or Mickey could just do it for him, “Granted, you’d be Vlad the Impaled, rather than the Impaler…” 

Ian quickly grabbed Mickey’s wrist as the older boy lifted his fist, “Ah ah… you don’t wanna ruin my ‘pretty mouth’” Mickey slowly extended his middle finger. 

“Oh, I’m going to ruin that mouth, but not with my fist, Ian.” Mickey’s snicker was cut off by Ian’s fierce kiss, arms pulling him against his chest.

“…are we dating now?” Ian panted but his eyes bore almost uncomfortably into Mickey’s, who decided to push himself back out of the embrace. This was already an intense morning, he hated that Ian always did that look and Mickey swore he could see into his soul. 

“…We’d fucking better be, I’m about to confront your family and my sister and deal with your brother through breakfast. If you’re not mine, you better tell me now cause I’mma crawl out the window!” 

“Now get the fuck out of my way and go and put a fucking scarf on or some shit!” Mickey pushed past heading towards the stairs and the noise, trying to ignore the tension clenching every muscle in his body. An arm quickly snaked over his shoulder and around his chest, pulling him back into solid muscle. 

“I’m yours.” Ian growled into his ears and Mickey swallowed harshly before clearing his throat. “Good, now can we go face the fucking firing squad so I can get some fucking food?”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part. However, I will be back with more stories from this 'verse lol. If you have any prompts, feel free to let me know, no promises but if they take my fancy I'll give them a shot!!
> 
> *This is for Emma, who had to know what colour Lip's sheets were... there bitch :P *

“How the fuck did it end up out here?” He questioned quietly as he spotted the tank top he’d been wearing last night slung casually across the stair’s wooden banister. Ian chuckled but didn’t let go of Mickey, which made walking very awkward for the pair of them, but Mickey couldn’t find it in him to protest, instead he just snickered with a roll of his eyes. 

The grin on his face was making his cheeks ache and Gallagher’s quick kisses pressed onto the side of his head and neck wasn’t helping him to get his giddy face under control. Ian let go of him of him for a second and he tried not to feel the loss of his boyfriend’s arms around him. 

Shit, Mickey thought to himself, he sure as fuck needed to speak to Iggy and work out what the hell they took last night, it was making him a sappy fucker. Which was not okay. He eyed Ian curiously as he grabbed Mickey’s discarded tank, pulling it over his head, thankfully it had been one of the bigger ones because he was sure his normal shirt would look like boob tube on the tall, red head. 

With a glance over his shoulder Mickey headed down the stairs, ignoring the smug look on Ian’s face, he knew that that fucker knew exactly how hot looking at him in Mickey’s clothes had him. Though if the way that Ian was clutching his hips as they came down the stairs, thumbs subtly pushing into the tops of his butt cheeks, Ian wasn’t immune to the prideful lust of seeing your boyfriend wearing your clothes. 

Oh fuck, Mickey scrubbed at his eyebrow as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The whole crew was there; Gallagher’s, Balls, even the hungover Gallagher patriarch, was standing at the sink seemingly arguing with Fiona. There were people everywhere and Mickey felt his fist clench and he wasn’t so sure he could breath. He knew the instant his ‘Milkovich glower’ showed on his face, he was ready to knock out every person in this room and run. 

Terry Milkovich would kill him if he ever found out, that wasn’t an exaggeration either, he had made that very clear to Mickey when he was reaching puberty. He had taken his son with him on a ‘Fag Hunting’ mission and had literally made twelve-year-old Mickey watch while he beat a guy that been minding his own business, coming home from a gay club. The guy had tried to get away and that had only made Terry and his buddies madder, they’d beaten him till his face was unrecognisable, blood everywhere and then whipped out their dicks and pissed over the moaning, almost corpse. 

Mickey felt Ian’s fingers wrap around his wrist, warm fingers stroking slowly away at the years’ panic and fear that had been drummed into him about his sexuality and he forced away the memory. His jaw clenched tightly but his forced himself to release the fists he had formed. 

As much as he wanted to run and pretend last night never happened, he couldn’t kill everyone in this room, not before someone stopped him. If he was honest, it was also for the same reason he’d not been able to kill Frank when he’d busted them, Fucking Ian Gallagher. He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment and probably hatred if Mickey slaughtered his whole family. Mickey forced himself to stop being a pussy and left the stairs, walking into the crowded room.

The family noticed him and the noise stopped; Mickey was sure you could have heard a pin drop, until Ian stepped into the kitchen behind him. Then the room erupted with loud rounds of applause, along with the hooting and hollering. He felt his shoulders knot with tension and his eyebrows rose to his hairline and his mouth opened, ready to rip everyone a new asshole. 

His pride wounding, tinged with fear that they were making of fun of him and Ian, but Ian moved into Mickey’s line of sight, sending him the reassuring smile that he knew Ian saved for him alone. He felt Ian squeeze his hand as he moved into the centre of the room, using the skills a lifetime with the Gallagher’s had taught him to take the attention away from Mickey. 

He watched as his boyfriend pulled himself up to his full height, chest puffed out as he grinned at his family, taking their comments and cheers in his stride. Purposefully flashing proud grins at Mickey, as he moved to grab them coffee, Mickey felt his face reflecting Ian’s without his permission. 

Fucker, Mickey really, needed a smoke, preferably of the weed kind. He shot Phillip a dubious look, he knew he was always packing some decent shit but Mickey wasn’t so sure he’d share today. Lip caught his stare and looked at him with his usual smugness but Mickey just grinned, he’d get Ian to get some after food. Or, he’d just ransack Lip’s room once he was done fucking his little brother, because Mickey was damn sure he was going back upstairs after this so Ian could relieve the tension this breakfast had caused. 

Mickey caught sight of his smirking sister, who patted the seat she had been saving for him, and he made his way towards her. If he was honest, the Gallagher’s, Balls and hell even Frank, hadn’t surprised him, but as he took a seat he noticed, there sitting tucked in the corner, mirroring Mandy’s smirk, was Iggy. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Ig?” Mickey spoke harshly but quietly, trying his best not draw any attention to himself. 

“Fiona invited me and Mandy to join the party after you hightailed it upstairs with your lover,” The way Iggy rolled the word lover through his mouth made Mickey shoot him a death glare. 

“Just cause you know I bat for the other team, don’t mean I won’t beat your fucking face in, Ig.” His older brother laughed and as much as he wanted to launch out of his seat and remind Iggy that he wasn’t one to be messed with he was quickly pinned to his seat by a lapful of ginger. 

“Not one word, Ig. Not fucking one.” He flipped his brother off before a mug of hot coffee was pushed into his hands. 

He turned his glare to Ian, silently asking him why the hell he was sitting on his lap like a couple of f… Mickey’s mind trailed off, he really, needed to stop saying that word. Years of homophobia drilled into his skull was hard to overcome but Mickey knew there wasn’t a great deal that wouldn’t do for alien looking muthafucker smiling down at him. 

Ian shrugged with no remorse, glancing around the packed room making Mickey acknowledge it was that or stand. His arm wound around Ian’s hips, well shit if he was going to sit there, Mickey was going to make sure he didn’t fall. It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked having Ian so close when everyone could see them, honestly. 

“Fuck off, Frank!” Fiona exclaimed, slapping his hand away from the food, “You weren’t invited and you damn well aren’t wanted.” She added, adding more food to the table of food that she and Vee had been building. The tension in the room quickly grew as Fiona stood toe to toe with her father as he ranted about it being his house and therefore his food. Which only managed to agitate the elder siblings, Lip slid off his perch atop the washing machine to join his sister. Kev and Vee, moving closer but staying by the kitchen counter. 

“I should be here, hell it’s not news, I knew they were banging months ago when I walked in on them in the freezer, fucking like gay rabbits!” Mickey felt Ian’s hand run through his hair, trying to calm him down he was sure but it wouldn’t work when he could feel Ian’s panic level just as high as his own. 

A million thoughts were running through his head but the main one being if they kicked Frank out he would go straight to Terry and that would be the end of him. He kept his mouth shut once, there was no way Frank would keep quiet if his family tossed him out. 

He heard his sister snarl, and he glanced in her direction to see his usually calm, go with the flow, brother looked just as murderous. In fact, as Mickey looked around everyone looked ready to take Frank out but it was Fiona and Lip who looked the most deadly. He could see Lip’s hands fisted in his father’s shirt, as Fiona’s hand shook as she poked a finger into Frank’s chest. 

“You will say nothing, to no one, about Mickey and Ian. Don’t even breathe in Terry Milkovich’s direction, do you understand me?” Her words were low and clearly enunciated, so there was no way that it wouldn’t make it through Frank Gallagher’s thick skull. 

“Cause if something happens to either of those boys, Frank… I will blame you, and I will hurt you a hundred times are worse. I have let you live through so many things that every other family would have disowned you for, but if Mickey gets outed or hurt because of your loud mouth, I won’t need to disown you Frank because I will make sure you never utter another word.” Mickey was torn between being terrified and bowled over at the matriarch’s words. 

“…and then, we will pick up shovels and bury you right beside Aunt Ginger, got it Frank?” Lip’s words were so quiet that Mickey could barely hear them but by the look on Frank’s face they made an impact, as he gave a jerky nod. 

“Good, now get out.” Mickey watched as Kevin stepped forward and helped Lip frogmarch Frank right out the back door, slamming it behind him. 

“Okay, who’s hungry!?” Fiona’s voice boomed and a smile split her face, so genuine, that Mickey had to blink, like the last couple of minutes had never happened. 

There were boxes and stools pulled up to the table, everyone cramming in, shoulder to shoulder, Ian still perched on his lap. 

“So… now that Ian has a boyfriend is someone going to tell me where the gay wieners go? Cause Lip said it was like plunging the toilet and I don’t see how the fuck Mickey and Ian would want to do that?!” Carl announced with a grimace. 

“What the fuck, Lip?” Fiona, Vee and Ian all whipped around to yell at Lip, who was paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. 

Iggy burst into laughter and Mickey heard the sound of his sister’s hand connecting with the back of his head, growling, “Shut up, moron,” 

Mickey bit down hard on the inside of his lips to hold it in, but couldn’t hide the quaking of his chest against Ian’s back. He pressed his forehead against Ian’s shoulder and sobbed with laughter, unable to hold it back. This last twenty-four hours had just been too much for Mickey, he was outed, by himself, to the whole Gallagher family, and his siblings, he’d watched Fiona protect Ian and himself against Frank and now he was sitting eating breakfast with everyone. His life just felt like something out of the Twilight Zone right now.

Ian twisted in his arms, turning to face him, looking at him incredulously. Mickey roared with laughter, he could feel the tears leak out of his down and he lifted his head off of Ian, looking up at him, hoping that Ian would just know what was going through his head, like he usually managed to do. 

“See Mickey thinks it’s funny!” Lip pointed out going back to his food, Iggy echoed him sending Mandy a glare as he loaded up his plate. 

Chaos resumed around the table as everyone went back filling their plates and faces, he heard Carl try to raise his question again and Fiona’s reply of ‘Shh, eat your damn breakfast.’

Ian put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders, subtly rubbing his thumb across Mickey’s skin, trying to calm him as Mickey slowly stopped laughing. The way Ian had twisted himself allowed for him to block pretty much everyone in the room, except Mandy, who knew enough to give Mickey his privacy. 

No words were for the silent conversation, as Ian stared at Mickey, on any other day Mickey would have shut him down. Hell, he’d probably punch him for looking so deep into his eyes, but today everything was different, and Mickey’s arms tightened around Ian. 

“Fucking feed me, will ya.” Mickey grumbled at Ian’s smile, he wasn’t ok, but he had Ian, so it could be worse. He opened his mouth as Ian shoved toast at him. 

“Ugh, what is it with you Milkovichs! You don’t think eating is a solo activity?” Fiona shook her head as Mickey peaked around Ian and caught her begrudging smile as he and Mandy flipped her off.

“Eh… you’re just jealous, Fi.” Ian piped up, laughing as his sister returned Mickey’s gesture. 

Breakfast passed in a whirlwind of jokes, and laughter, everyone clearly avoiding the Mickey and Ian issue, careful of the younger members of the family hearing too much. 

“Ok, Carl, Debs, take Liam and go watch tv, okay? While we clean up…” Fiona instructed, pulling Liam out of his high chair. 

“But we want to stay here…” Debbie piped up, jutting out her hip as she accepted Liam. Carl nodding vigorously behind her, thinking he would get to hear all the details about Mickey and Ian’s relationship. 

“You want to clean? Cause you can do it and we’ll all go hang in front of the tv…” Fiona arched an eyebrow at her youngest siblings, trying not to smirk as Carl cleared off straight away and Debbie followed him with a frustrated huff. 

“Wish we could go too.” Mickey muttered against Ian’s arm, smirking as Ian laughed. 

“So how long has this been going on?” Fiona started, her hands in the dish water, as Vee and Mandy cleared the table.

“Think I might go watch tv with the kids,” Kev started, getting up from the table, trying to avoid cleaning as Iggy started to pick up plates. Mickey giving him a confused look, he sure as fuck never saw him do that at home.

“Since Ian attacked him with a tyre iron… then they just couldn’t control their overwhelming lust for each other.” Lip piped up with a smirk. 

“Or, I may stay here cause this sounds like it could get interesting…” Kevin sat back down with a grin. Mickey was fairly sure he was going to punch Lip in the face before the end of the day. 

“Lip, try not to be a douche.” Fiona warned. 

“Fi, can we do this later, honestly… I really need some more sleep.” Ian jumped off his lap, ignoring the groans of disappointment as Fiona smirked but nodded at his request. Ian pulled Lip into a headlock as Mickey stood up, grabbing their leftover plates. 

“I’ll see you two at home.” Mickey nodded at his siblings as he pushed past his boyfriend who was currently laughing as he slammed Lip into the wall beside the stairs. 

“Aye! Will you two cut that shit out! You’re gonna put a hole in the wall!” Fiona yelled as he reached her. She took the plates from him with a small smile, “You hurt him and I will kick your ass…” She warned quietly. He only nodded as she turned back to the sink, she wouldn’t be the only one.  
Mickey walked over to his boyfriend, he needed a cigarette, sleep and Ian’s dick, not particularly in that order.  
“Those cream sheets are gonna be real creamy by the time I’m done fucking your brother today, Phillip.” Mickey smirked, plucking the dangling cigarette from Lip’s grimacing mouth as he listened to Ian’s snickering behind him. 

Mickey took a drag and headed up the stairs, knowing that Ian was right behind him. Mouth was going to learn not to fuck with Mickey Milkovich, he may take it from Ian but he was no bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Amuse, and flatter the muse so she writes faster... please?


End file.
